1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a private communications network and more particularly to locating users on a private communications network.
2. Background Description
A private communications network, e.g., a communications server or private branch exchange (PBX) server linking together telephones in a private voice network, provides users with a wide array of convenient features that extend well beyond what may be available on a normal public telephone network. Typically, the telephones are digital phones and the network is dedicated for a particular enterprise, e.g., in offices on a common campus. The digital phones may be cordless to allow some local mobility within a specific area and may be Internet protocol (IP) based for easy expansion, e.g., simply by connecting extra IP phones. Normally, each phone has its own in-network identification or extension so that, at the very least, it can be contacted by other in-network phones. Also, some or all of the network phones may have a direct inward dial (DID) number, allowing out of network parties to contact those phones directly. Local users can share both data and voice based information across the private network to improve productivity. Typical private network features include internal station to station calling, direct station connect keys, intercom/conference, call forwarding, hold, camp on, do-not-disturb, event signaling (fax, printer), speed dial and last number redial.
Occasionally, one user may try repeatedly to contact another with no success, e.g., because the other has selected do-not-disturb. One can waste precious time calling and recalling when the called party is not taking calls. Occasionally, one party may just wish to know the location/whereabouts of another person. Typically, the only way to find another's location is just to keep dialing until the other person is contacted.
Also, occasionally one user may call another's office, just to find that the call has been call forwarded to another location; a call that might not have been made if the caller had known it would be forwarded. Previously, telephone users might have been notified that a station was call forwarded, but were not shown the call forwarded location. Call forwarding status might have been provided by an indicator on the originating or call forwarded keyset and, perhaps on another monitoring keyset. Again, the only way that anyone could locate the call forwarded party was to place a call and ask whoever answered to identify the final, call forwarded destination.
Thus, there is a need for a way to determine private communications network user locations without placing calls to other users.